gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hand That Rocks the Mabel
"The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It debuted as a part of Disney Channel's Night of Premieres on July 6, 2012. Overview Dipper and Mabel discover their seemingly cherubic new neighbor, 'Lil Gideon, happens to be the town’s adored psychic. But when Dipper convinces Mabel to go on a date with Gideon to question his authenticity, she soon learns that his cuteness can fade all too quickly. Synopsis Dipper, Mabel and Soos are watching TV where they see a commercial for Lil Gideon's Tent of Telepathy. They want to test his authenticity as a psychic, so they decide to go to one of his shows. Grunkle Stan forbids them from going due to Gideon causing him trouble, but they find a loophole. At the show, Gideon sings a song about his abilities and everyone is impressed with Gideon except for Dipper. When the show is over, Dipper says that Gideon is a bigger fraud than Stan. Mabel says that his dance moves are adorable and compliments his hair. Gideon was eavesdropping on their conversation. The next day, Gideon shows up at The Mystery Shack and asks Mabel if she would like to go to his dressing room so they could do makeovers. Mabel happily accepts. She returns to the Mystery Shack with a new look. Dipper doesn't trust Gideon, but Mabel says to give him a chance since Dipper never wants to do girly stuff with her and he and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time. Dipper and Soos then go to watch hot dogs explode in the microwave. Gideon then takes Mabel to sit atop his family's factory. There, Gideon says he's never felt so close to someone and asks Mabel to go on a date with him. Mabel thinks he means a play date or a shopping date. Gideon swears it will only be one date. Mabel reluctantly accepts and Gideon gives her a hug. to ask Mabel on another date.]] The next day Gideon shows up to the Mystery Shack on a horse, ready to take Mabel on their date. He takes her to a fancy restaurant where people have a hard time saying no to him. Mabel is very impressed with the restaurant. She says she's never seen so many forks or water with bubbles in it. Gideon believes the date was a complete success and promises that tomorrow date with top it. Mabel reminds Gideon that he promised only one date. Gideon then uses a South American Rainbow Macaw to ask Mabel to accompany him to the ballroom dance. Mabel really doesn’t want to go along with it but with all the local attention the couple has been getting she decides to go out with him again in an attempt to hopefully be just friends. This idea is short-lived though as Stan, of whom was completely against the relationship from the start, gets sweet talked into supporting the young couple by Gideon’s dad so that both businesses can merge in an attempt to make serious profit. To help with the split, Dipper volunteers to bail Mabel out of having to break up with Gideon and opts to do it for her. The initial meet up goes well, but we learn that Gideon has something evil up his sleeve! Turns out Gideon is wearing a necklace that gives him telekinetic powers! Later, Dipper comes by Gideon’s warehouse which turns out to be a bad idea because the crazy psychic tosses Dipper around like a rag doll until his sister shows up to put a stop to it. Mabel shows up and grabs Gideon’s necklace and as such Dipper and Gideon go at one another's throats until they roll off the side of the cliff! Thankfully, Mabel uses the necklace to save both her brother and Gideon but then she destroys the enchanted trinket so that Gideon can no longer use it. Needless to say the business deal is off but the Pines seem to be just fine without it! Credits *'Written by:' **Zach Paez **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **John Aoshima * Storyboards by: ** Matt Braly ** Luke Brookshier ** Alonso Ramirez Ramos *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos **Linda Cardellini - Wendy **Will Forte - Tyler the Cute Biker **Kevin Michael Richardson - Sheriff Blubs **Stephen Root - Bud Gleeful **Gregg Turkington - Toby Determined **Thurop Van Orman - 'Lil Gideon *'Additional Voices:' **Eric Bauza **Grey DeLisle **Alex Hirsch **Stephen Root **April Winchell Production notes Transcript Series continuity *Dipper apologizes to Toby Determined for accusing him of being a murderer in the last episode. *Mabel is seen wearing the llama sweater that Wax Larry suggested she wear in the previous episode. *The S on the Mystery Shack is still detached from the previous episode. Character revelations *It is revealed that 'Lil Gideon has the same book Dipper has, but his book is labeled 2. He also had an amulet that gave him powers. Songs featured *'Lil Ol' Me Goofs *Before Mabel shows her makeover, to Dipper, Dipper's book has a 2 instead of a 3, the book labeled 2 actually belongs to 'Lil Gideon. *When Dipper and Mabel are playing with Soos, Mabel is wearing a seafoam green-colored headband, but when Dipper hears the phone ring, her headband changes to red, then back to seafoam green. *When Mabel blinks, the bedazzles on her right eye fall off, but later they are back. *While Mabel is on the boat with Gideon, she has on a headband, but when she gets back home, she is wearing a hair clip. *When Dipper is on the phone with Toby he does not write down a time on the notepad, but when he looks back at the notepad, 7:00 is written on it. *When Grunkle Stan runs away with the clown picture his leg is missing. *During the end credits Soos, Mabel and Dipper are using a flashlight, but it did not cast a shadow. Trivia *On the outside of the Mystery Shack at the 6:07 time frame, the sign says "World Papov" instead of "World Famous." *While watching Gideon's commercial, Mabel make a sound that is an allusion to Scooby-Doo. *This episode title is based on the idiom "the hand that rocks the cradle rules the world." *During the end credits of this episode, there was a cryptogram that read "FDUOD, ZKB ZROW BRY FDOO PH?" Once decoded, it reads "CARLA, WHY WONT YOU CALL ME?" *'Viewership: '''2.954 million, making it the most-watched original episode on Nick/Disney for the week, slighly beating out ''Big Time Rush, which had 2.936 million on Monday July 2 Nick. *This is the first episode to have a character's name in it. Gallery 104 104